Allegiance
by spopococ
Summary: My subtle advances had left little impact on him, only rewarding me with the occasional smile or burning gaze of crimson, and I began to wonder if perhaps I was barking up the wrong tree. Either that or plain barking mad. Mild yaoi- oneshot


I'm quite the one for rare pairings, hey? Lol.

Tseng x Vincent. Ya, I know! :/

Rating's kind of just for safety. Could MAYBE slide as a T. Dunno. Lol.

This is kind of a gift fic to… well, me… lol. But I guess you could say it's dedicated to limpet666, who first got me into yaoi. I don't think she even realises what she did, or even knows who I am, but I'll be forever grateful. Thank you.

**Warnings: Coarse language, Male/male kiss. **

--

He walked past slowly, crimson eyes scrutinizing each and every one of us as we lined up for what may be the biggest decisions of our lives. He stood before me now, that gaze travelling slowly along my appearance, no doubt scouting out whether he thought I had what it takes, so to speak.

"Recruit..." He said softly, the mere beauty of his voice sending a slight shiver down my spine. It was... intoxicating. Liquid fire and honey all in one.

"Yes sir."

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Why are you here?" he repeated, and I gaped slightly. Was it an insult? Did he think already that I was not a suitable candidate? Was it my background, my appearance, a combination of both?

"I want to do this, and I know I can sir..." I said firmly, and he nodded slightly.

"That is the best answer I have received thus far, recruit..." he remarked, and I felt a bubble of proud relief flood through me.

"Thank you very much sir."

His eyes flicked to my name tag, before returning to my gaze.

"Oh... I have heard much about you. You are well known within this area for a variety of different reasons..." He remarked, "All of them relating to your high level of skill in all areas..."

"So I have been told, sir."

"It is best that you be careful, recruit."

"Yes sir."

--

I was soon to find out exactly what he'd meant. I'd signed up to train for Turk-hood, and it was a prestigious goal for many others besides myself. More often than not, it was the best of the best, the deadliest, or the bravest who applied. Each and every one of them intended to succeed, no matter what the cost involved. I quickly became the target of many threats, and the subject of more than a few that had extended far beyond such trivial words. What many did not realise however, was that by having such high skills, three things resulted that benefitted me personally. One was that they were more than likely to fail, and I was able to reassure myself that I was better than many of them. Secondly, the attacks on me were easily noticed by one set of eyes or another, and were often stopped before I took my defence too far. Thirdly, by having these nuisances punished for attacking me, I had much of the competition removed. It was how I enjoyed it. I knew now that the people surrounding me _were_ the best of the best.

--

Upon my acceptance into the Turks with three others, crimson eyes met with mine once more, and a small smile graced thin lips.

"Recruit... or should I say comrade..." He said as smoothly as always, "Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you sir..." I replied meekly.

"I expected no less from you. Keep up the work. Not just for me, but for yourself..." He nodded, before reaching out pale fingers and adjusting my tie. He lifted his eyes, and I am sure he caught the mild desire his mere presence was instilling. For a mild moment, I saw surprise flecked in his eyes, before he watched me curiously for several long moments. He turned his gaze from mine then, and nodded slightly, before moving onto to his next newest Turk.

--

His secretary approached me three days later, informing me that I was required to meet with my Commander at the soonest available time that I had. I informed her that I was free now, and requested to be taken to his office.

"Comrade, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, his voice still laced with fire, but frayed with fatigue. I stepped through the door and closed it behind me, smiling softly.

"Well thank you sir. You seem tired, if I may say so."

"I _am_ tired. You are observant..." He mused, "I tend to hide it rather well."

"It's flecking your voice, sir. I hear you requested my presence?"

He smiled slightly, seemingly amused.

"I want you to work directly under me," He said bluntly, "And I am willing to pay any salary you request with bonuses."

I faltered. The offer was amazing...

"With all due respect sir, why me?"

He held up a manila folder with my name printed across it.

"You are yet to disappoint me, comrade. Your skills have surpassed even what I could have expected them to, and your persona is yet to fall below the highest of standards. You're somewhat a fascinating individual..." He mused, and I smiled slightly.

"I think the same of you sir."

"Then take the opportunity. You'll get to work with me closely in frequent instances."

Only a fool would refuse.

--

It was a week later that I would be on mission with him, slinking soundlessly through the slum alleyways of sector five. My mind flicked to the young girl we protected here, and I wondered if perhaps she was our destination. He was yet to inform me of our task here, and he seemingly had no intention to. He was as lithe as a cat as he slid through the clouds in silence, a few citizens throwing suspicious glances in our direction. We moved into sector six then, and he beckoned me towards a mansion of sorts. I followed and watched in awed appreciation of his talent, as he silently knocked out two guards with a single maneuver. We slipped inside and entered a rather lavishly decorated room. A hefty blonde man sat at a mahogany desk and widened his eyes upon looking up and seeing my Commander. My only instructions for this phase were to follow his lead.

"Our money, Corneo..." The Commander said flatly. It was an order, not a request.

"I have it, I promise! It's just not here!" The fat man blubbered. I reached out a hand and slapped him hard with the back of it.

"Cut this shit lardass. It is not wise to play us for fools, Corneo..." I hissed, as his eyes widened before turning to the Commander.

"Who's he?" He asked, before I grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly.

"I was talking to you. Don't be a rude little shit and cough up the money..."

"This isn't your problem rookie!" The blonde spat, before the Commander hit him _hard_.

"It's very much his problem, Corneo. He will shortly become very much a problem of yours if you don't have the money..." The commander said icily, "As will I..."

The blonde whimpered slightly in defeat, his eyebrow split from the last punch as he handed the Commander a yellow envelope. He tossed it at me then.

"Count it..." He ordered, and I did just that.

"Ten thousand five hundred..." I replied, and the commander flipped the desk with little effort. I managed to mask my surprise, before moving to pick the retreating Corneo up by the scruff of the neck.

"Listen here shithead... you better have the rest of that money shoved up your ass or something. If you do, you deal with me. If not, I'll throw you to him..." I hissed, gesturing towards the Commander. Corneo seemingly considered it before nodding, reaching into his coat and pulling out another one thousand five hundred gil. I threw a sideways glance at the Commander, who nodded his approval. I took it, dropping Corneo on his ass and stuffing the cash in the envelope.

"You're a lucky man..." I said coldly, before turning and moving to leave without another word.

"Next week don't pull any funny shit, or I'll let him off his lead..." the Commander added, as I heard Corneo cry out. He'd apparently been kicked in the groin, and I managed to hide my smirk at the realisation.

--

When we had returned to headquarters, he took me with him to face the president. I'd handed over the money to Shinra himself, and he'd nodded his satisfaction. The Commander offered a rare smile upon reaching his office and patted my shoulder before congratulating me.

"For what, sir?" I asked in confusion, and he watched me with amusement.

"Your performance today made mine much easier, I assure you..."

"You were amazing sir. It was almost... beautiful..."

He regarded the statement for a moment, holding my gaze for a few extended moments, before nodding slightly.

"Thank you comrade. I am grateful..." he said softly, the trace of a smile returning briefly before he dismissed me for the rest of the day as a reward. I didn't need it. The smile and extended gaze had been more than enough in terms of gratitude.

--

The weeks and months progressed in his company, and each day he became more desirable. My subtle advances had left little impact on him, only rewarding me with the occasional smile or burning gaze of crimson, and I began to wonder if perhaps I was barking up the wrong tree. Either that or plain barking mad.

--

The training hall was deserted of a night time, only the most dedicated lingering to finish their training and shower for the night. I was relentless this evening, more than willing to destroy myself if the desire arose, and it was not long before I was the last one on the mats. I had felt something prickling with my enhanced senses, but upon discovering nothing in the immediate area, decided that perhaps I really did require rest. I slipped off my training singlet as I headed to the showers and slung it over my shoulder. It didn't last long there anyway, as I threw it on the change bench and stripped off my sweat pants. I showered as quickly as was possible, knowing that the water would be cold by now, and slipped back out, untying my hair and quickly toweling myself off. Upon getting dressed I decided against putting the singlet back on and strolled back into the hall, stepping headfirst into a solid figure. It was the Commander himself.

"I apologise sir, I didn't realise you were here..." I said softly, and he smirked slightly.

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't have showered when you did..."

"What do you...?" I began, but stopped, upon realising that he must have been the culprit for my senses being alerted.

"You are the first to recognise my presence..." He remarked lightly, his eyes burning into mine.

"You are the Commander, sir. I imagine that you usually conceal yourself well..."

"I can't say the same for you at the moment, comrade..." He mused, eyes briefly raking my bare torso and pausing briefly in certain places before smirking slightly.

"You're looking well..." He mused, before nodding and wordlessly excusing himself. I slept very little that night, the burning sensation still trailing along my torso as I satisfied myself, his name on my lips.

--

A week before I was due for promotion to second in command, he called me to his office once more.

"You continue to amaze me..." he smiled slightly. I was a hardened Turk now, and yet his praise was the only one I still affected with awe and modesty.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot."

"You really are a fascinating human being, comrade..." He smirked, standing as he did so, "No other individual has moved up in rank quicker than you have..."

He moved to stand before me and allowed his gaze to travel, igniting that familiar heat wherever his eyes touched. He inched forward, lips unbearably close to mine, and smirked slightly wider.

"...Yet you continue to get yourself rustled by the end of the day..." He murmured, his breath brushing my skin.

"Perhaps I enjoy you adjusting me, sir..." I replied coyly. He reached out his hands to straighten my tie and shirt and let them linger on my coat collar.

"Have you ever wanted something very much so, and have yet been unable to reach it for reasons you yourself can not avoid?" he murmured, as his hands trailed to straighten the buttons of my coat.

"Yes sir..." I replied, close to breathless, "Very much so..."

"What reasons?"

"Many... and with you?"

"The constant image one must uphold and a prior promise that I feel obliged to keep..." He frowned slightly, "Even if my feelings have strayed since that promise..."

"What do you intend to do in those situations?" I asked softly, and he turned his gaze away slightly. When his gaze returned, it panned across my face, before falling upon my lips.

"We must not act on things that are not possible..." he murmured, eyes never leaving my lips, "No matter how much we desire them..."

I leant in before he could stop me and pressed my lips against his. Despite his prior words, he pressed back instantly, and I parted my lips to allow his gently probing tongue access. He melted me. I found no other way to describe it, as he gently coaxed and caressed. Then, he stopped suddenly, his lips pulling back slowly as his gaze met mine through half lidded eyes.

"That was cruel for the both of us..." He murmured, seemingly anguished.

"Commander..." I began, but he shook his head, politely guiding me towards the door and letting me out. I would never sleep properly again.

--

It was several years later that I saw him next, suit exchanged for something more akin to his mysterious persona. Sensual lips were concealed behind fabric, but crimson eyes continued to smirk as he stood behind enemy lines. Those with him explain say that his withdrawal is because of a love he had never fully been rewarded with. They say that it is for the bearer of the world's most ominous threat... a former scientist... and yet my heart clings to the belief that he continues the unnecessary fighting of what he has all along.

"I know not what to call you now..." he said as softly as ever, amusement lacing his tone as the familiar timber of fire laced honey flicked at my blood.

"Comrade seems inappropriate..." he added.

"Tseng would be fine, Commander..."

"Ha..." He scoffed, "I am no longer worthy of that title. I am a follower, and to be a Commander, you need to have people follow you..."

As he turned away with his party, crimson eyes throwing a final lingering gaze over his shoulder, I can only hope that he knew at least one person always had...

--

**A/N: **I think I like this pairing. Considering it was the first to get me into yaoi. Go read "Out Of Reach" by limpet666, and you'll see why. ^~^


End file.
